


Predatory

by Katie_65



Series: Predatory [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen, Oneshot, Other, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_65/pseuds/Katie_65
Summary: Oneshot:Drabble: Sesshomaru meets a girl who’s eyes show no fear, only a longing for death while discovering his brother sealed to a tree.
Relationships: Kaede/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Predatory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997974
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Predatory

Blood still dried under his claws as he stood below the sprawling branches of the Goshinboku staring at his great father’s biggest failure. The hanyou looked peaceful in his forced slumber and Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to rake his claws through unprotected flesh at his younger sibling’s throat and relish in the spray of blood that would surely rain down on him, to feel the weight of his trachea as it rested between his fingers. 

It was the sting of his own failure that stayed his hand. The army that trusted him had ultimately won the battle, but the cost was too high because of his own mismanagement. Each life lost was his own shame, just as this beast was his father’s. And yet he had been left with the sword that could have made the difference in battle while Sesshomaru had one that couldn’t even be used to resurrect the weak creatures who died. They deserved to stay dead if they didn’t have the constitution to come back. It was both his own failure and somehow not. Either way Inuyasha was a weak fool. 

“Leave this place or I will kill ye demon scum.” With a growl he whirled, fangs bared, at the human who thought it wise to interrupt him. 

He had not expected a child. He was unsure if that was an accurate description. The look of unfiltered distain in her unflinching one eyed glare was far too aged for the spindly knock kneed creature that stood before him with with an arrow pointed at his head. 

He unleashed the full strength of his demonic aura, feeling the faint tingle of reiki coming from her, not nearly enough to cause any real damage to one as mighty as he. None the less she did not falter under the oppressive weight of him. There was absolutely no fear in her scent or stance. She continued to assess him and found him lacking. 

“Ye do n’t scare me demon. I will let ye live today for I just burned my sister’s corpse and am wary of death. Count yerself lucky and be gone.” 

Sesshomaru’s lips pulled into a frown as he reigned his power back in. It had been hundreds of years since anyone had stood up to him like this little girl was. Had she no fear of death? Inhuman golden eyes searched her’s and realized, without out a doubt, she did not. 

“Your sister” he said breaking eye contact and turning back to his younger sibling, “is the one who did this.” 

“Aye she is. And ye must be Inuyasha’s father.” His eyes snapped back to her as a growl escaped him. She sucked her teeth, making a clucking sound, “dona growl at me mutt.” 

He let the poison rise in his claws, felt it’s corrosive power simmering to the surface. “Mind your tongue child. I could kill you where you stand. You would do well to learn to respect those who’s power surpasses your own. I am a daiyoukai and you are hardly -“ 

“Ye are no different in my eye than the stray mongrels who roam the village looking for their next scavenged meal. Mongrel. Demon. Beast.” She interrupted, lip curled in distain 

He laughed. He couldn’t help it. The whole situation was too ridiculous. This petulant child throwing what she thought were insults at an ethereal being. Her brows drew together, he assumed by the one he could see out of the bandage anyway, at his unexpected outburst. 

“He was my half-brother. I am unsure if I should offer my gratitude to you and your line or end it. Our relationship was... complicated.” He admitted aloud knowing she would not care either way. 

“Aye I’m not yer damn councilor. I will say the the last time. Be gone.” 

He turned on his heal to go. “I am done here.” 

Years went by as he turned his back on his father’s legacy the same as his father had turned his back on him. What was the purpose of ruling when he had earned the title through inheritance rather than his own might. A throw away title. The turmoil that wreaked havoc on the land was none of his concern. His desire was to battle the most worthy opponents until he surpassed his sire in strength and recognition. 

He found himself following the bird demon leader only because of his power. Rumors were that the hawk was fearsome and might serve a worthy opponent. Tracking him down was another matter all together. The hawks kept to the sky leaving little scent to follow, so Sesshomaru was left to hunt and investigate. It was a worthy distraction for a time. 

He traced rumors to a human settlement near the base of a crumbling mountain. The hawk was there, in his true from, swooping low over the village and snatching humans in his giant claws only to drop them from a great height and laugh as they screamed on their dissent. There was no honor here, only carnage. 

Sesshomaru watched from the peak of one of the tallest trees as an arrow pierced the hawks wing. He tore it free with his beak, swallowing it as he flapped his great wings. Dirt and wind kicked up, building and catching the air, slowly forming into a cyclone that would surely destroy what was left the the village. Another arrow, this one imbued with reiki, tore through the wind neutralizing it with holy purity. 

Content to observe, Sesshomaru watched as a woman ran from the village. The hawk, focused on her alone, made chase. She caught the mane of a chestnut mare and swung atop it’s back as she passed, leading the hawk further and further from the village. Sesshomaru followed as well. The woman’s scent seemed vaguely familiar. 

She led the hawk to a narrow ravine, stupid, he thought to himself. She backed herself into a corner and led the hawk right to her own demise. The hawk circled above, laughing, savoring her defeat before diving low. Talons glinted in the golden afternoon sun. 

Sesshomaru met him before his talons met the woman. His jaws locked around the hawks throat. Claws scraped his belly as the bird thrashed in his intruding grip. His mighty head shook tearing the other beast’s head free from the body. The rumors were false, it seemed, he was not a worthy opponent. He pushed at the corpse with a paw in disappointment.

There was a sharp sting to his shoulder and he turned slanting red eyes on the all but forgotten woman who was knocking a second arrow. 

Gathering power back int himself he condensed back to his smaller human-like form and pulled the arrow from his shoulder. The woman loosened the second arrow and he side stepped. 

“I will thank ye by granting ye a quick death. Stand still demon scum.” Ah, that was where he recognized her scent from. Last he had seen her she was a mere child. He knocked her third arrow to the side with his energy and the action spooked her horse. Rearing back she bucked her rider who slid off her saddle-less back managing to land gracefully on her feet. 

Sesshomaru ran a clawed hand through the length of his hair as he studied her. The bandages covering her eye had been replaced with a patch. Freckles dusted her short nose and otherwise she was unremarkable. Entirely human. But, still there was no fear in her sable eyes. Only that deep seeded wish for death. 

Turning on his heel he walked away. Another arrow narrowly missed him as he strode. And another. And another. 

After that he made it a point to check up on her in spare moments, from the shadows. Something in him recognized something inside her. The death-wish in her eyes felt like kin to him. It reminded him of his great and terrible father. 

He watched from shadows and knew she could feel him from time to time. She would curse him foully under her breath as she picked her herbs or tended her horse. Her ire amused him to no end. 

She spent a lot of time cleaning up messes her sister had left behind with her early demise. He felt a kinship with that as well. 

It was a late summer day when he followed her to the creek near her village. The setting sun painted her skin golden as she stripped out of her layers and waded into the stream. Propriety demanded he look away, but her soft curses stopped him. She knew he was there. He let his power fill the clearing just to be sure and she shivered before continuing into the stream. 

Deep in the forest shadows he watched her work the hair free from the braid she wore and scoop water into her rough hands letting it fall over her dark crown. 

She wasn’t beautiful. Not in the way he was beautiful anyway. Even by human standards he supposed she was homely. Her nose was too stout, her shoulders too broad. She was muscular where most woman were soft and feminine. There was beauty all it’s own in that though. She was strong, brave, battle worthy. Scars littered her body, the fine webbing of stretched skin glistened on her broad hips. She pulled the patch off of her eye, exposing the ruined socket, to wash her face. It would be a smart man who chose her over some pale simpering princess. 

No, she was not pretty, but his groin stirred nonetheless at the sight of her heavy breasts and dusky nipples. She had her own kind of beauty. 

“Come out demon. I know ye are there.” It took him a moment to register her softly spoken words. Another yet to divest himself of his armor and clothes. 

He emerged from the shadows nude and perfect. Sesshomaru was fully conscious of the way his hair would reflect the light and his alabaster skin would glow. He prowled to the edge of the stream, his golden eyes hungry as he let himself openly appreciate the sight before him. There was no blushing or fawning from her. She made no move to cover her nudity.

He had expected a lot of things. A soft gasp. Open adoration. Swollen lips, tightened nipples. In his long life he knew the value of his physical appearance. Understood the effect he had on others, human and demon, male and female, it mattered not. He was a predator and beauty another means of catching prey. What he did not expect was her laughter. 

Sesshomaru stood shell-shocked as she doubled over clutching her stomach. “Why are ye naked?” She asked through desperate gasps for air. 

There was no good answer so he held his tongue. This was unfamiliar territory and he found himself distinctly uncomfortable. 

Gathering herself she straightened and met his eyes with grave seriousness despite both of their nudity. “Ye have been watching me for months and I do n’a appreciate it. If I have done something to bewitch thee ye’ll tell me so I can release ye.” 

“As if I could be bewitched by one as weak as you. Ridiculous.” 

Her eyes traveled the length of his body then settled back to meet his own. “Then ye are following me and standing here nude as a babe because ye desire me. What in all the heavens and hells would make ye think I would allow myself to be tainted by such filth?” With that she settled her eye patch back over her face and waded back to the edge of the stream. 

He was still standing there speechless long after she gathered her things and the sun dipped below the horizon. It took quite some time to come to terms with his first ever rejection and he decided he did not enjoy it.


End file.
